1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio telecommunication apparatus such as a personal radio telecommunication apparatus and a mobile telephone apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, mobile telephone apparatus can be purchased directly from electrical shops. In order to utilize the facilities offered by a mobile telephone service, a purchaser of a mobile telephone set signs a contract with a desired mobile telephone company and registers his or her telephone. More specifically, the purchased telephone set is brought to a nearby service branch of the company to register the manufacture number (serial number) of the telephone along with the personal information such as user's name and address. Upon registration, the system identification number (SID), which is a base station area number, and the mobile identification number (MIN), which is a telephone number, are determined and written in the IDROM of the telephone. These identification numbers are used in transmission and reception of a call. When the ID numbers are written in the IDROM, the telephone is ready to be used. Of course, if not, the telephone is not usable.
Similarly, a personal radio telecommunication apparatus, when purchased, cannot be used unless a required registration procedure is completed. However, it is not necessary for the purchaser to bring the apparatus to a service branch, unlike in the case of mobiles telephone. Since personal radio telecommunication apparatus are designed so that the IDROMs can be removed from the main body, the purchaser may send the IDROM of the apparatus by mail to a personal radio telecommunication association. After assigning necessary ID numbers to the IDROM and writing them therein, the association returns it to the user. The apparatus is ready to be used when the user mount the IDROM back to the main body.
With the above-described conventional apparatus, sending the IDROM to the personal radio association by the purchaser and returning the IDROM after writing the ID numbers to the user by the association has been advantageous for mobile telephone service companies and the association because wrongful use of mobile telephones or personal radio telecommunication apparatus by persons who have not made a contract therewith, can be prevented. However, at the same time, sending the IDROM to the personal radio association by the purchaser and returning the IDROM after writing the ID number to the user by the association has been disadvantageous for the users because the apparatus cannot be used at the time of purchase and it takes much procedure and time before the purchased apparatus can be actually used.